I Love You, Boy!
by Sarjoe Marnas
Summary: So, Jessica loves Taylor but Taylor thinks she is annoying and blah blah blah, just read it XD


**A/N: Ok, so this is just another random FanFic but here is some background crap about people XD. JESSICA: age; 15 / Crush; Taylor / Grade; 10 / Best friends; Sara, Tori. TAYLOR: age; 15 / Crush; Not Jessica / Grade; 10 / Best friends; Luke, Amy, Mallory, a bunch of hoes. / HERE WE GO PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Damn!" muttered Jessica as the teacher handed her back her test.

"What's up Jess?" Sara asked, leaning over to her desk.

"I failed, again" Said Jessica as she showed Sara her piece of paper with a big '47' written in red ink on the front.

"Ouch, that's gotta sting" Replied Sara, clearly concerned.

"Well maybe if you spent more time working in class instead of Taylor-Gazing, you might have passed" Said Tori, leaning forward so her head was almost beside Jessica's.

"Well I can't really help it!" started Jessica, "It's just those eyes, and his perfect hair, and his luscious lips and-"

"I know, I used to like him too remember?" Sara said, cutting Jessica off.

"It's just, I find him so amazing." Sighed Jessica.

"Well, getting back to the real world, what do you think your dad is gonna say about your test?" Asked Tori.

"I dunno, what did you get Sara, maybe it will make me feel better" begged Jessica.

"Well, um, I kinda got an 89" Hesitated Sara.

"You suck!" Said Jessica, half jokingly.

"No, I just don't spend all day gazing over the guy that sits in front of me all class" Stated Sara.

"Whatever, I can change it by making the 4 a 9" Said Jessica.

Then, the bell rang and they all rose, gathering their things, and Jessica targeted Taylor walking out of class by himself.

"Now's my chance!" Said Jessica, running ahead of her friends.

"Hey Taylor." Said Jessica, putting a big smile on her face.

"May I help you?" Asked Taylor, clearly annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend." Asked Jessica, praying in her head.

"I can't, I have plans, goodbye." Said Taylor and caught up with one of his friends, Brandon.

"Yo! What up my diggy dawg?" Jessica could hear Brandon say.

"So? How did it go?" Asked Sara.

"It didn't, we aren't hanging out on the weekend" Said Jessica, a clear form of depression in her eyes.

"What a douche bag!" Cried Sara," I'm gonna go talk to him" She started walking away, but Jessica grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, no way, you will just hurt him."

"Well DUH!" Said Sara.

"No!" Pleased Jessica.

"Fine, I won't touch him I'll just talk to him, I promise." Said Sara. Jessica let her go and she followed Taylor until he was alone and tapped him on the back.

"What do you want Sara." Said a very annoyed Taylor.

"So, I hear Jessica asked if you wanted to hang out this weekend, and then I heard that you said no, may I ask why this is?"

"Because I don't like her and I think she is annoying" Said Taylor.

"Well, you have never really given her a chance now have you?" I said coyly.

"No, but that's because she annoys me."

"Well, how does she annoy you?" She asked, with fire in her eyes. Even though Taylor didn't like her, nobody could resist her fiery hazel eyes, not even Taylor, which came in handy when trying to land Taylor's brother, Chase, which was going quiet well.

"Fine, ok, see the thing is, is that, well, I really actually … can't tell you." He finished.

"Yes, you can and yes, you have to before you ask me" She stated, looking beyond his eyes in to almost the back of his head.

"FINE!" He shouted! "The real reason is because I rea-"

"Hey Sara!" Said a familiar voice behind her, it was Chase.

"Oh, hey Chase! What's up?" She asked, her heart almost stopping, even though they were good friends, her heart still pounded harder and harder until she can't breathe.

"Sara, I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with me, my other friend bailed and I've got no way home" He said with the cutest smile ever, in Sara's opinion, the only person in her mind with a cuter smile was Kevin and Joe Jonas, but that is a whole different story.

"Ok! That sounds great, well, bye Taylor!" She said, walking away with Chase.

"Mhmm" Said Taylor clearly confused.

"What the hell is taking her so long?!" Demanded Jessica.

"No clue, Chase probably came so now they are talking" Replied Tori.

"Well, let's start walking home, she can catch up."

Tori and Jessica were about ¾ of the way to their houses, when they saw to figures walking ahead of the them, then they saw the two people were hold hands and laughing quiet loud. And then they saw the cutest thing ever; they saw the taller person pick up the shorter one and embrace them in a kiss. And then they realized who they were. It was Sara and Chase.

"Awww!" Cried Tori and Jessica very loudly as they walked by them.

Sara and Chase were too busy passionately kissing to hear or care about them.

"Whoa, he is hot" Said Jessica as the two of them passed them by.

"Mhmm, kinda" Said Tori, preoccupied with finding a song on her iPod.

"Like mega hot, hotter than Taylor even!" She announced.

"Alright" Said Tori.

"I think he goes to our school" Said Tori.

"Well I'm totally over Taylor now!" Cried Jessica

"No you aren't" Said Tori after finding the song she was looking for, "Out Of This World" by the Jonas Brothers.

"Yes, I am." Insisted Jessica.

_No I'm not_ thought Jessica, _I'm just attracted to him too._


End file.
